Prinzessin und Drache
thumb|Roger befreit Angelica auf einem [[Hippogryph reitend aus den Klauen des Seedrachen]]Prinzessin und Drache 'ist ein häufiges Motiv in Sagen, Märchen und dem Höfischen Roman und eine Version des bekannten Jungfrau in Nöten-Motivs. Eine Prinzessin oder andere Frau, für gewöhnlich eine Jungfrau, wird von einem Drachen (oder einem anderen Monster, z.B. einem Riesen) entführt oder diesem geopfert. Die Kreatur droht, sie zu fressen oder will sie heiraten, und der Held muss die Jungfrau dann retten und darf sie zum Dank heiraten. In vielen Fällen ist sie nicht die erste, die dem Drachen zum Opfer fällt, aber die erste, die gerettet wirdNorthrop Frye, ''Anatomy of Criticism, S. 189, ISBN 0-691-01298-9. Im sind die Prinzessin, die dem Drachen geopfert und vom Helden gerettet wird, der falsche Held, der sich für ihren Retter ausgibt, und die Offenbarung des echten Helden Elemente des Sagen-Typus 300 (Der Drachentöter). Eine Variation ist Typ 303, Die zwei BrüderStith Thompson (1977), '''The Folktale, S. 24-5, University of California Press, Berkeley Los Angeles London. Geschichte thumb|Herakles rettet Hesione vor der trojanischen KetosEine der ältesten Versionen dieses Motivs ist die Sage von Perseus, der Andromeda von Äthiopien vor dem Seemonster Ketos rettet. In ähnlicher Form kommt das Motiv auch bei Herakles vor, der die Prinzessin Hesione vor einem ähnlichen Monster rettet. Diese altgriechischen Versionen haben gemeinsam, dass das Ungeheuer als Strafe der Götter, meist gegenüber den Eltern der Prinzessin, gesandt wurde. Das Motiv ist weltweit verbreitet, so verschlang z.B. auch Yamata no Orochi aus der japanischen Mythologie sieben der acht Töchter eines Ehepaares, bevor Susanoo die Schlange tötete und die achte Tochter so rettete. Vermutlich hat das Motiv seinen Ursprung im Chaoskampf. thumb|St. Georg tötet den Drachen und rettet die Prinzessin.Eine im Christentum weit verbreitete Version ist die Sage von St. Georg. In diesen Sagen lässt sich der Drache meist an einer Quelle nieder, die eine menschliche Gemeinde mit Wasser versorgt. Das Untier muss regelmäßig mit einer geopferten Jungfrau abgelenkt oder besänftigt werden, und eines Tages fällt das Los auf die Tochter des Monarchen. St. Georg kommt auf seinen Reisen zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch die Gegend, tötet den Drachen und rettet die Edeldame, woraufhin die Bürger sich von ihrem heidnischen Glauben zum Christentum bekehren lassen. Anders als in vielen anderen Sagen heiratet St. Georg die Prinzessin in den meisten Versionen nicht, für ihn ist die Taufe der Bürger Lohn genug. Im höfischen Roman des Mittelalters ist der Drachentöter, der eine Prinzessin rettet, ein beliebtes Motiv. Beispiele dafür sind Tristan aus Tristan und Isolde oder Ruggiero (Roger) und Orlando (Roland) aus Orlando Furioso, die beide ihre jeweilige Geliebte vor einem Ungeheuer retten. Alternativ kann die Hand der Prinzessin auch die vom König versprochene Belohnung für den Helden sein, auch wenn der Drache die Prinzessin selbst nicht bedroht und dem Köngreich aus anderen Gründen schadet, z.B. in der Sage um den Knucker. Während das Motiv in traditionellen Märchen und Sagen durchschnittlich häufig vorkommt, wurde es in der modernen Vorstellung zum Archetyp des Märchen-Motivs und zum typischen Bild eines Märchen-HeldenMaria Tatar, The Annotated Classic Fairy Tales, S.282, ISBN 0-393-05163-3. Weitere Beispiele Mythen und Sagen *Der Norlands Drache *Sagen über Făt-Frumos und den Drachen Balaur *Der Drache (Griechisches Märchen) *Assipattle und der Stoor worm *Georgic und Merlin *Die zwei Brüder *Dundee Dragon: Hier wurde die Jungfrau vom Drachen getötet und der Held tötet den Drachen aus Rache. *Azhi Dahaka Populärkultur *In vielen Spielen der Super Mario Serie muss der namensgebende Held seine Prinzessin Peach vor Bowser retten, einer gehörnten, feuerspeienden Schildkröte, die sehr an einen Drachen erinnert. *In Im Land der Kuscheltiere soll ein Ritter eine Prinzessin vor einem Drachen retten, die jedoch auch nach dem Sieg des Ritters nie vorkommt. *Malefiz aus Disney's Dornröschen schläfert die Prinzessin ein anstatt sie zu entführen und nimmt erst später die Gestalt eines Drachen an. *In Die unendliche Geschichte muss der Protagonist Bastian erst den Drachen Smärg erschaffen, damit der Held Hynrek seiner geliebten Prinzessin Oglamár seinen Mut beweisen kann. *Der Rote Drache aus Dragon Hunters erscheint alle 100 Jahre, um Prinzessinnen zu fressen und Schlösser zu besetzen. *In Jim Knopf und Lukas der Lokomotivführer wird Prinzessin Li Si zusammen mit anderen Kindern vom Drachen Frau Mahlzahn gefangen gehalten. *Der Drache Furio aus Der Fluch des Drachen hält Prinzessin Marlies neben anderen Menschen gefangen, ohne jedoch speziell an ihr Interesse zu haben. *In der Romanserie Straße der Götter muss sich in jeder Generation ein Mädchen mit dem Drachenlord treffen, um das alte Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Drachen zu erneuern. *Im Film Der Drachentöter tötet der Zauberlehrling Galen den Drachen Vermithrax Pejorative nicht, um die Prinzessin zu retten, die ihm geopfert wurde. Stattdessen geht es ihm um eine bürgerliche Frau, die möglicherweise dem Drachen später zum Opfer fallen könnte, und um das Wohl des Königreiches. *Das Videospiel Dragon's Lair ist eine typische Prinzessin und Drache Geschichte, in der der Ritter Dirk Prinzessin Daphne vor dem Drachen Singe retten muss. Laut dem Charakter-Designer Don Bluth wurde Dirk bewusst dämlich dargestellt, um besser zur typischen entführten Prinzessin Daphne zu passen. Parodien *Der Hauptcharakter aus Slackwyrm ist ein Drache, der eine Prinzessin sucht, jedoch nichts von der Herzogin wissen will, die sich von ihm entführen lassen will mit dem Ziel, ihn zu versklaven. *In Walter Moers' Wilde Reise durch die Nacht will der Held auf der Insel der gepeinigten Jungfrauen eine Jungfrau vor einem Drachen retten, nur um zu erfahren, dass die Jungfrauen auf der Insel die Tiere jagen und verarbeiten und sich keineswegs in Gefahr befinden. *In The Paper Bag Princess wollen Prinzessin Elizabeth und Prinz Ronald heiraten, doch ein Drache greift an, entführt den Prinzen und verbrennt die Kleidung der Prinzessin. Nur mit einer Papiertüte bekleidet zieht sie los, um den Prinzen zu retten, der jedoch undankbar ist und verlangt, dass sie mit anständigerer Kleidung zurückkehrt. Deshalb entscheidet Elizabeth, ihr Leben für sich zu leben und sich nicht mit dem undankbaren Prinzen abzugeben. *In der Folge Von Prinzessinnen und Drachen der Serie Der Rosarote Panther sind Prinzessin und Drache eine Person. Letztlich werden alle Charaktere, inklusive dem potentiellen Drachentöter, in Drachen verwandelt. Die Prinzessin und der Ritter heiraten dann in Drachengestalt. *In Oskar und der sehr hungrige Drache wird der Junge Oskar dem Drachen geopfert und nicht gerettet. Jedoch kann er selbst den Drachen lange genug mit seiner Kochkunst hinhalten, um ihn zu überzeugen, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. *In der He-Man Folge Adam der Drachenretter muss der Titel-Charakter tatsächlich ein Drachen-Weibchen retten, das von Beastman gefangen wurde. **Das He-Man Franchise spielt öfter mit diesem Thema. In der She-Ra-Episode "Der Lachende Drache" möchte Bow einen Drachen namens Sorrowful töten, der ein Dorf in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Der Drache fleht jedoch um Gnade und beichtet, dass er einfach nur Angst vor den Menschen hat. *Im Comic Maid im Drachenkleid rettet ein Drache die Jungfrau vor einem menschlichen Schurken. Der Drache ist ein verzauberter Held, jedoch verwandelt er die Jungfrau versehentlich auch in einen Drachen, als sie ihn küsst. *In der Buchreihe Der Drachenflüsterer stellen sich Jungfrauen für die Drachenritter als Köder zur Verfügung. Die Drachen werden angelockt und die Drachenritter schlagen zu, um ihnen die Flügel abzuschlagen. Der Drache Aiphyron klärt Ben auf, dass die Drachen versuchen gefesselte Jungfrauen zu befreien statt sie zu fressen. Quellen *Wikipedia: Princess and dragon (englisch) Kategorie:Drachenlegenden Kategorie:Menschen